Blue Eyes
by TheMadButterfly
Summary: hey! right now i am in japan! so i cannot update any stories right now but i am coming home on the 29! so i promise i will update every story with atleast one chapter and i will update sooner! sorry i have been in japan for a couple weeks
1. Default Chapter

thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so nice and here I thought my fic wouldn't be that good.  
  
thanks to lil-chan-son {a fanfic.net author}  
  
she helped my figure out how to uploud and whatever...  
  
  
  
anywayz, here is chapter 1...  
  
  
  
Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: Second Month  
  
  
  
*the person seto will love has blue eyes ..not brown.*  
  
Jou's pov*  
  
  
  
I hadn't seen him for the two months, it is driving me crazy. I started watching the news just to see his face, hear his voice. He is so beautiful where I am not. He has a perfect body where mine is just a skinny twig due to the fact my father doesn't care to take care of me. Oh well, atleast I have my friends. Speaking of my father, he had given me 'the talk' yesterday. He said I was old enough to get a job and take care of myself. He was going to kick me out soon was what he was saying. I wanted to get out anyway, I hate him so much. lol. If only Seto could be my knight in shining armor, come and save me from my evil father. Oh, what a silly fantasy, makes me feel like a girl. I look at the clock, it's six, gotta to go watch the news. He might be on it. To my dismay of watching one full hour of boring news, he wasn't in it.   
  
I work out a pasty shop called "Sweet Puffs", a corny name I know. I was doing the late shift, I was bored. It was eleven and I was playing mash. My sheet loook like this  
  
MASH  
  
Husband Job  
  
Seto actor  
  
Seto writer  
  
Seto vet  
  
  
  
wedding dress live  
  
blue london   
  
blue tokyo  
  
blue stay here  
  
  
  
money car  
  
$10 limo  
  
$1,000 jeep  
  
$800 viper  
  
  
  
I was almost done when a customer came in. I didn't bother to look up, I just waited for the customer to make their selection. After a couple seconds, I heard the footsteps stop and a small chuckle. I look up wondering why someone laughed. My heart froze ... seto  
  
  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
"haha, mutt. I didn't recongnize you. Figures, you would work in a dinky shop"  
  
  
  
"it's not dinky, bastard" Sweet beauitful you ... well, not exactly sweet.  
  
  
  
"Seems, you haven't gotten any better then the last time I saw you"  
  
  
  
"Just pick someonething or get out" Oh, I wish you could stay here forever...  
  
  
  
"Now, is that the way to talk to a customer. Hmm?" He leaned over the counter. I blushed, damn it! He noticed as I hoped he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Oh, what pretty colors" he teased.  
  
  
  
"shut up! Now, do you want something or not?"  
  
  
  
"I want a lot of things mutt"  
  
  
  
"lik... like what?" I blushed deeper  
  
  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I pause for a second.  
  
  
  
"Your right why should you. Now, tell me what you want from 'this' store or leave"  
  
  
  
"I want the turtles and choclate peacons" said Seto. I moved and got a bag and stuffed them into the bag. I slipped in a little something else for him. I always thought he would like truffles.  
  
  
  
I weighed it and told him the ammount,placed the receit in the bag and then handed him the bag as he paid. I noticed he gave more then the ammount. He smirked at me, I felt like i could die from happiness, then he turned and walked out "See you later, mutt. Keep the change, no doubt you need all the money you can get" I glared at him as he left.  
  
  
  
"see you later" I whispered back to myself. I smiled and laughed happily. I hope he meant as in he would see me later. I decided I wanted to work more often now, just in case he showed up again. I turned back to my mash then relized ...   
  
  
  
"OH SHIT!" Jou screamed as he rushed around the counter and out the door after seto. If seto saw that paper, he would die. He saw the bastard walking down the block, good thing he didn't ride in his car. I raced towards him and my heart sped up as I saw him stop and stare at something. NO!!! I ran into him and tore the paper from his hand. He seemed surprised and looked at me.  
  
  
  
"Puppy, what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"I ... this" I showed the back of the paper "I misplaced it with the receit. I am just taking it back." Seto looked at me then smirked and grabbed the paper from my hand.  
  
  
  
"NO! give it back!" I shouted trying to get it back. He held it up over my head, I jumped at it but he was taller then me. I couldn't reach it. "Kaiba, please ... give it back" I said. My heart was beating so fast. He smirked then shoved my away and brung the paper down toward his face to read. I was so ... going to DIE!  
  
  
  
2 B' Continued ....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you Yahoo!?  
  
Yahoo! Mail SpamGuard - Read only the mail you want. 


	2. Its labeled Ch 3 but its really Ch 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all! you are so nice!!!! Oh YAh! I am feeling out a application to go to japan. I am trying out for a scholarship from yfu! I hope I get it! I had to pay 35 bucks for a application fee! I better have. I had to a lot to do that is why i haven't updated for a while.  
  
  
  
Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: everyone likes to pick on me = {  
  
  
  
Jou Pov.  
  
  
  
Seto brung the paper down to his face to read it. My heart raced, only one thing to do. I tackeled him to the ground. He fell back surprised with me on top. The paper fell out of his hands and into the street and floated off in the wind. I sighed a sigh of relief before I was thrown roughly backwords by Kaiba. "Mutt!" he growled getting up. He reached and grabbed my collar pulling me up. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"I ... I gave you the wrong thing. That paper had something on it I needed, and didn't want you to see. It was personal!! if you had just given it back, I wouldn't have ..." I stopped talking as he started to laugh really hard.   
  
  
  
"what is so funny?" I growled  
  
  
  
"the paper was personal you say? I didn't know mash could be personal?"  
  
  
  
"YOU READ IT!!! WHEN! I didn't see you read it!" I felt really stupid.  
  
  
  
"I saw it on the counter in the shop."  
  
  
  
"and you didn't say anything!!!" I growled, damn him! he can be such a bastard. *but he is so cute too!*  
  
  
  
"I had no clue you liked me mutt. But, it's natural for a puppy to want his master." Seto smirked and stepped closer. "I wonder what brung on this attraction. You don't seem the gay type, puppy. Do your friends know?" he laughed as he saw fear come across my face. I didn't answer.  
  
  
  
"take that as a no?"  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone" I growled.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me too?" He smiled a evil smile at me. I felt so stupid! AH! My mind started working again! the shop! I left it alone! Someone could robb it!  
  
  
  
"...........have to go back to the shop" I said fast escaping the question. I ran as fast as I could back to the pasty shop. OH! I felt so embarassed! Seto will probably tell everyone! Sometimes I hate and love him at the same time....  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a week. No one had said anything about seto to me. I thought about it and decided that seto wouldn't tell anyone. One, he doesn't hang out with yugi or anyone. Two, he would look stupid if he just called my friends up and say 'hey, jou is gay', and three he doesn't seem to care really. I've been scared he might come to the pastry shop and tease me. I don't really mind if he did though. Atleast, I would be able to see him. But, it turns out Seto wouldn't be the one teasing me...  
  
  
  
"Hey Jou!" said Otogi walking into the pastry shop. I smiled and looked up "Hey otogi" I said. He smiled and held up a peice of paper in his hand. "Know what this is?" he said.  
  
  
  
"a peice of paper" I said stupidly.  
  
  
  
"wanna guess from who?" he snickered.  
  
  
  
"yugi?" i squeaked getting a bad feeling. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I saw seto kaiba today at a conference. He told me something ... very interesting." He laughed.  
  
  
  
"whats that got to do with the peice of paper?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"It's from Kaiba. It's your little mash paper" he laughed.   
  
  
  
"WHAT! but it went into the street and flew away!"  
  
  
  
"apparently, the wind changed course and blew the paper back toward kaiba. Didn't know you had a thing for him ...hahaha" Otogi laughed really hard. I threw a spoon at him and told him to shut up and go to hell. Otogi just through a dice at my head.  
  
  
  
"ow!" I rubbed my cheek where the dice hit. "anwayz, I came here to tell you I need a date to a party next tuesday. I want you to come with me." he said  
  
  
  
"why! I'm a guy"  
  
  
  
"and your gay"  
  
  
  
"whats that got to do with you!"  
  
  
  
"Jou ... don't you know. I am too!"  
  
  
  
"you are"  
  
  
  
"you couldn't tell!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"um...no!"  
  
  
  
"well, anywayz. As dumb as you are I still want you as my date"  
  
"and if I said NO!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"then, I can show this to Tristan ...and Mai" Otogi shook the paper in the air  
  
  
  
"WHAT! NO! you can't you bastard!" I growled. DAMN DAMN DAMN!  
  
  
  
"Oh, i can. So, going to come with me or not darling?" Otogi smiled evily.I frowned, "I don't have much of a choice".  
  
  
  
"Good, it's this tuesday. Pick you up at six. I will send over a outfit for you to wear" said Otogi. He leaned over quickly and pecked me on the lips. I growled and went to push him away but he already was heading out the door.  
  
  
  
"call you later, sweety" he smiled and walked out.  
  
  
  
"bastard" I growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened the door to my home. It was nine and my dad wasn't back from the bar yet. Beer cans and bottles littered the floor. I started to pick them up and clean up the living room. After I cleaned up half of it I moved to the kitchen to make something to eat. This week has been not a good week. Seto knows I like him and so does otogi who blackmailed me. Damn him! I growled and kicked the table. life wasn't fun this week! Little did I know how much worse it was going to be this tuesday.  
  
  
  
Monday, tomorrow I have to go to Otogi's stupid date! Oh, and did I tell you what he sent me to wear? I thought he was going to have me wear a tux but when I opened the box and say THAT! a blue dress that had a slit up the front to show off the legs and then there was that wrist thing. it was pretty dress but I didn't want to wear it and the shoes! Damn otogi! he was going to have me wear blue high heel shoes!   
  
AN: to see Jou's dress and shoes here is the address  
  
http://www.kpatrick-creations.com/oldweb2/images/Fashion/blue.dress.jpg  
  
i think it is a pretty dress!.  
  
  
  
Otogi left a note in the box as well.  
  
Sweety-  
  
bought this just for you. Blue is really your color and someone else's favorite color which I might add will be at the dinner tomorrow. Better practice walking around on those high heels, so you don't make a fool of yourself. Your look so pretty in this, doll.  
  
  
  
love you,  
  
  
  
Otogi  
  
  
  
"Damn him!" I growled! "Just you wait Otogi! I will get you back!" while mutturing curses about Otogi I slipped on the dress and was trying to put on the high heels. After half an hour and still trying to fit on the damn shoes! I finally called up Serenity. She came over and helped me into the shoes and fixed the dress for me. While teasing me on how Otogi blackmailed me. Oh yah, did I tell you. Serenity knows I'm gay already and that I liked Seto. She laughed and helped me stand up.  
  
  
  
"try walking around" she says. I growled angry and started to walk around only to trip on my third step.  
  
  
  
"okay, we need to practice" laughed serenity.  
  
  
  
5 hours and 37 minutes and 12 seconds later.  
  
  
  
"YES! I can do this! I can walk around on these damn shoes!" I said tired. I saw down on my bed and took of my shoes. My feet hurt after all that walking. Serenity takes the shoes and places them in the box.  
  
  
  
"dress" she says  
  
"uh?" i say confused  
  
"dress, give it to me. So, I can put it away" she says  
  
"ewww! not with u in the room!" I said.  
  
"fine, i'll go out and you change" Serenity left the room. I quickly slipped out of the dress and placed it on the bed. I then changed fast into pants and a shirt.   
  
"okay, it's safe" I called. Serenity comes back into the room. "I feel so bad. This house is such a mess. Sucks to live with dad".  
  
  
  
"well, a certain person didn't want to take me along with her" I growled. I see a hurt look cross over Serenity's face. "Sorry" I muttured quickly "It's just that all I have of mom is not a nice picture..." there was a pause of silence "come on, help me hang up this stupid dress". Serenity giggles and walks over to help hang it up.  
  
  
  
"Okay, it's ten and I have to go. I will come back tomorrow at four to help you get ready. Heheh, I'll bring make up"  
  
  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
  
  
Tuesday, the end of my life. It is five aclock. I am waiting outside for Otogi with Serenity. I am in the damn blue dress with the high heels on. Serenity had done my hair so it had glitter and cute little clips {as serenity called them} in it to hold it back from being untidy. I had eye-liner and masscare or whatever on. She put blush and lipstick on. Then she added last silver glitter on my cheeks. After she had done my make she paused and starred at me for a while.  
  
  
  
"what?" I growled.  
  
  
  
"hehe, nothing you just look so pretty Joey!" she teased. "If I was guy, I would want you bad!"  
  
  
  
"SERENITY!!!!"  
  
  
  
So, now that I am ready, I tap my foot. Damn, where is Otogi? I am going to kill him for being late. Serenity nudges me and says look. I turn and see a limo drive up to us.  
  
  
  
"about damn time!" I growled as the limo stops infront of us. The window rolls down to reveal not Otogi ... but Seto Kaiba!!!  
  
  
  
2 B' contined .... haha, I finally finished chapter 3...!!!!!!!  
  
Do you Yahoo!?  
  
Yahoo! Mail SpamGuard - Read only the mail you want. 


	3. Ch 4

I am So SOrry if this is hard to read. my others chapters were screwed up by my computer so sorry!http://groups.yahoo.com/group/seto_and_his_puppy/join {hey, I made a yahoo group called seto and his puppy. I worked really hard on it mainly in the photos there is about 150 i think!!! and some good links! please join it! no one has so far!!!}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
Chapter um. forgot i thinkit's 4: The Dinner party...and http://groups.yahoo.com/group/seto_and_his_puppy/join {check out seto and his puppy in the yahoo groups please!!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kai ..Kaiba! What the hell are you doing here?" I growl. Seto smirks and steps out of the car looking me up and down. "You look nice, puppy" Seto looks so cute right now but he's still a jerk.  
  
  
  
"answer the question! why are you here?" I asked again.  
  
  
  
"Because, he gave me a ride" said a different voice.  
  
  
  
"Otogi?"  
  
  
  
"Please Jou, your my date. Call me Ryuuji" Otogi no ... Ryuuji smiles at me. "You look beautiful Jou. Blue looks good on you, won't you agree Seto?" asked Ryuuji smiling at Seto.  
  
  
  
"lets go" Seto said angry gettint back into the car. what was that about?  
  
  
  
"Sweetie" Ryuuji took my hand and lead me inside the car.  
  
  
  
"have fun!" Serenity cried as the car rolled away.  
  
  
  
"Did it take you a while to get into the dress?" asked Ryuuji. "No" I lied. Ryuuji kept eyeing me up and down. I felt myself starting to blush, I wondered what Seto thought about me. I heard a small chuckle come from Kaiba. I glare at him "whats so funny?"  
  
  
  
"you are. I just noticed. Your legs are shaved." He smirked.   
  
  
  
"I didn't shave stupid! Who said I ever had hair on them!" I smirk at him. He doesn't say anything just kept smirking and starring at me. I felt embarassed and looked away. I didn't look forword to going to a party with rich people wearing a dress! I feel the car stop at a light and I also feel a hand on my thigh. I look up to glare at Ryuuji who is smiling while looking out the window. I grab his hand and take it off my thigh, "don't do that" I growl.  
  
  
  
"But, I'm your date..I can touch you if I want too!" Ryuuji smiles at me  
  
  
  
"I am only here because you damn well blackmailed me bastard" I growl at Ryuuji. I noticed Seto turn his head at what I had said raising a eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Jou hunny shh" said Ryuuji giving me a weird look. I of course never the one to listen continued on.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Besides you said you needed a date! Se..Kaiba doesn't have a date so why do you need one!" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Because I always bring dates and Kaiba is just anti-social" said Ryuuji  
  
  
  
"don't insult him!"I growl. I hear a chuckle from the side. *shit, forget he was in the car*  
  
  
  
"I don't need mutts to stick up for me. But, it is natural for a puppy to want to stick up for his master" Seto smirks at me. I feel my hear flutter. Ryuuji laughs and tells me to shut up till we get to the party.  
  
  
  
5 minutes in and I know this is going to suck! Eyes are all around me starring at me. I feel like I am naked! Why is everyone looking at me. I grab a glass of wine and start to drink it, might as well get drunk or something. I am standing next to Ryuuji, he has his arm around me while he talks. I don't pay much attention. My eyes are set on what is before me. Seto is dancing with a young girl. I was surprised that he would accept a dance or maybe he asked the girl too. I feel jealous as I watch him move across the dance floor. I wish I could dance with him. Suddenly, blue eyes met brown eyes. I blushed and looked away *damn*  
  
  
  
"Something the matter" Ryuuji asked at me worried.   
  
  
  
"No"   
  
  
  
"Hmm...lets dance"  
  
  
  
"Um! Not a good idea!"I said  
  
  
  
"yes, come" Ryuuji took my glass and set it down. Then he took my hand and lead me unto the dance floor. Seto and the girl danced by us and I wanted to cry. I wish with all my hear I could be her in his arms. Instead I am in Ryuuji's arms. Oh Ra help me! Ryuuji places his arms around me. I am dancing the girl part. I am not a good dancer, I had only the time to dance at school dances. Ryuuji and I spin around and around dancing. It's fun, Ryuuji was a good dance it seemed.   
  
  
  
"I saw you starring at him"  
  
  
  
"so"  
  
  
  
"your my date"  
  
  
  
"yes date! but not boyfriend"  
  
  
  
"I can change that"  
  
  
  
"no, you cannot"  
  
  
  
"wanna bet"  
  
  
  
"sure!" I growled "dare you to try. You cannot make me do anything!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, puppy. I 'made' you be my date and I 'made' you wear a dress. I think I can make you do anythiny" He smirks as I growl at him.  
  
  
  
"don't call me puppy! only he can call me that" I growl  
  
  
  
"oh really!" said Ryuuji his eyes darted from mine to over to Seto who had stopped dancing and walked off the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"How did you come to like Kaiba?" Ryuuji asks  
  
  
  
"WHy should I tell you!"  
  
  
  
"because I can 'make' you" Ryuuji laughs. I growl, well, might as well. To pass the time off.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Like at school one day I just started looking at him in a different way. All that we've gone through pegasus, the big five, noa and stuff. I've gotten to know him better and ..." I blushed *damn it* "I don't know like when I am around him I feel this special force pulling me towards him. He's special and I can feel it in my heart. That sounded corny" I muttured and looked down. Ra, I felt dumb. I hear Ryuuji laugh and he pulls my head up and stares into my eyes. I feel a little weirded out by him. He pecks me on the lips and smiles "not that corny" he says. I smile and we danced on.  
  
  
  
Okay! My feet ache! These damn shoes want to kill me! I swear they are out to get me! I almost tripped like seven times already! Ryuuji let me off easy saying I could sit down. He made it seem like he spared my life, bastard. A waiter offers me a drink and I take it. I drink tiny sips as I watch the others dance and think about the little whispers I heard about me. A boy in a dress, make that a pretty boy as they say. I felt a little envy at how happy they are those rich people on the dance floor. Of course they are happy they are rich, beautiful, and smart, everything I am not. Sure, they can be snuddy and rude and that makes me feel better. I really want to get out of here. I jump as a hand is placed on my chin and my face is force to look up into none other than seto kaiba! My heart freezes, I feel that weird feeling in my stomach I feel a lot when he is around me. I love you ...  
  
  
  
"care for a dance puppy?"  
  
  
  
Someone please check the news to see if hell froze over!!!  
  
  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/seto_and_his_puppy/join {check out the yahoo group seto and his puppy please I am begging you!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you Yahoo!?  
  
Yahoo! Mail SpamGuard - Read only the mail you want. 


	4. chapter 5i accidently wrote chapter 4 o...

Blue eyes...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: AS my world turns...  
  
  
  
  
  
I gulp and stare at the hand that lay infront of me. My heart sped up, *Seto* i think *please don't let this be a cruel joke*. I took the hand and Seto helped me up. He led me to the dance floor and I didn't notice how he glanced over my shouldar smirking. I was only thinking of him and me at that momment. His hand squuezes mine and I felt myself grow so happy i could have died. I felt a blush on my face as Seto starred at me and I starred right back.  
  
  
  
"So" I blush, trying to start a conversation "who were you dancing with earlier?"  
  
  
  
"hehe, watching me?" Smirked Seto. "No!" I blushed, "when I was dancing with Otogi I noticed you"  
  
  
  
"Sure puppy" Seto smirked "well, she is the daughter of Shuchi Spiral who owns the Spiral Comany"   
  
  
  
"Oh" I said "never heard of it". Seto laughs and shakes his head "I didn't expect a small puppy like you too."  
  
  
  
"So .... are you having fun at this uh...dinner party thing?" I ask. Seto laughs "Not really. I go to so many I bore of them. How about you puppy? Do you like hanging with higher status?"  
  
  
  
"Not really. it's boring and they are all snobs. I am glad I am not rich" I say. Seto stares at me weird like I said somethiing astonishing.  
  
  
  
"you are the first person ever that has told me they don't want to be rich" said Seto, his gaze still looking at me in a funny way. I shrugg my shouldars "Well, I mean being rich can do things to you. Like make you cold and distant. You have to be cautious of who you date. Cause you don't know if they want you for YOU or for your money" I reply. Seto stares me "What about you? How do I know you don't like me for my money". I smile and give a small laugh.  
  
  
  
"Well" I start, I feel myself blush more. "I mean ... you don't have to believe me. But, I like you for yourself. I don't want money. I have all that I need my friends, sister, a home, a job. I have people who care for me and thats the most important thing ever. More richer then money" I blush ...Ra, that sounded stupid!  
  
  
  
"Katsuay ..." Seto stares at me. AHH HE SAID ME FIRST NAME!! He leans forword making my blush even more. He leans into my ear "you are the stupidest puppy ...ever. Nothing is worth more than money" he whispers. I shake my head and lean my head on his shouldar.  
  
  
  
"thats where you are wrong." I say "love is worth more. Would you give up your company ...all your money for Mokuba? Is your company worth more than Mokuba? You love him and would do anything for him even give up your company. That proves he is worth more than your money" I snuggle my head on his shouldar. Enjoying this momment, I will probably never get again ever. Seto doesn't say anything and we keep dancing.  
  
  
  
"Why do you like my Katsuya?" he asks. I blush ...damn my cheeks and whatever makes me blush. "Umm ... it's really embarassing" I say. Seto pulls my head off his shouldar to stare at him.  
  
  
  
"tell me" he says. I felt myself grow nervous. I open my mouth to speak but then i feel a tug and I am forced away from Seto. I turn to see a jealous looking Otogi.  
  
  
  
"Ryuuji"   
  
  
  
"Sorry, to interupt" Ryuugi otogi smirks "but, I think we need to go home." With that Ryuuji pulls me away toward the exit. I stare one more time at Seto who only turns around and walks away. As we headed out the door I noticed the girl Seto danced with and I noticed something else that made me shiver with fear and sorrow...  
  
  
  
she had blue eyes....  
  
  
  
  
  
2 b' contined..sorry so short... 


	5. ummmanother chapter

Blue Eyes   
  
Chapter 5: heart breaking .... and damn you otogi i will kill you!   
  
Sara Spiral was her name and breaking my heart was her game. She had long silver blondish hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes. I sigh and turn off the tv not wanting to bear it anymore. Watching the news can really depress you. Today was normal, did my shift at Sweet Puff and then came home. Turned on the tv set to watch the news and then I hear the most terrible news in my life!   
  
Him .......   
  
Seto .....   
  
dating ........   
  
I cannot bear to think of it. Seto was dating that girl! I was hoping the prediction would be wrong. But its all coming true it seems so far. I never thought Seto would date anyone. After I saw him at the dance I had a slight hope he might ... be interested. I guess not now.   
  
Also with Otogi. Haha, that bastard. He cannot tell me to do anything anymore. I told tristan and everyone else about my being gay. Yugi and Yami already knew. Otogi got pissed let me tell you. he screamed and shouted and had a BF {bitch fit ...heard that from a movie, always wanted to say it}. He promised he would get me back. Lets just say I enjoyed every moment of it. But all that happiness went away when I watched the news.   
  
seto ... how can you. I know I cannot compete with her. Seto was straight ... I think and I hope not! But if he was gay why date a girl. Well, to think I guess she is pretty and she does have blue eyes and her dad owns a big company. So, I guess that is good enough reasons. I still do not like it though. But when does anyone really care what I think besides some of my friends.   
  
The phone is ringing inturupting my sad depressing thoughts. Its serenity   
  
"hey sis. whats up?" I asked.   
  
"JOEY! turn it to channel seven! right now" said serenity. She did not sound happy. My stomach turned as I turned the channel 7. Otogi came on the screen   
  
"ohhhhh shit. this seems bad" I said   
  
"Yeah! listen" said Serenity   
  
I turn back to the screen with otogi. he was being interviewed by some girl.   
  
"So, ryuuji! I saw that cute date of yours at the last party. Are you guys still together or was it just a one night thing?" she asked   
  
"Ohh, well. Actually, hehe, no." said otogi   
  
"why not. you two were cute" said the girl   
  
"He's not really my type. he was pretty desperete to go out with me. Been bothering me for months. I took pity on him and brung him on one date. took him home and had my way. he was alright nothing to special though" said Otogi smirking into the camera as to say ' ha! fuck you jou, take that!'   
  
there was only a one word to describe how i felt   
  
pissed!   
  
"what a ass" said Serenity   
  
"a ass who is going to die!" I growl. "got to go sis, luv yaz" I said hanging up the phone but not before hearing serenity telling me to kick his ass good. I rush over to the table and grab my coat and slip on my shoes and I am ready to go and kill OTOGI   
  
................... little did I know who was at his house ...................   
  
So, being all pissed it took me only 5 minutes to get to otogis house. He better damn well be home. I pound on the stupid radio thing infront of the gate demanding in   
  
"hello, May i help you?" asked a voice. I press the button and scream into it demanding I talk to otogi and telling him who I am.   
  
"I am sorry sir, but the young master is with company. you cannot see him" said the voice I am guessing the buttler   
  
"I will climb this fence and commit bloody murder if you do not let me in" I scream into the microphone thingy.   
  
"you do and I shall call seceruity. please remove yourself and go away" with that he seems finished. but i am sooooooo not finished.   
  
I climb over that fence so fast it even surprises me. I didn't really think as I rushed to the mansion door and bang on it trying to open it. The door opens after furious pounding to show a old man ( i am guessing the buttler)   
  
"sir, I demand you leave" he said   
  
"and I demand to see Otogi. Move!" I shove him out of the way and rush into the house. "OTOGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. I've been to otogis house a couple times so I am guessing he is in the living room. which i found out he was in the living room as I rushed to it.   
  
I didn't seem to notice a certain someone sitting in the chair as I was seeing only red at the moment.   
  
"OTOGI!" I growl   
  
"Katsuya!" he smiles   
  
"you bastard! I cannot believe you. you are such a asshole!" I shout moving fast towards him.   
  
"ohhh, did you see that interview?" he smirks   
  
"fuck you! I only went because you fuckin blackmailed me!" I growl raising a fist to pound his face.   
  
"Otogi, will you please remove this dog somewhere else. I am very busy and want to finish our meeting" said a voice I knew oh so well   
  
I turn around and see him   
  
Seto...kaiba   
  
my love   
  
my dreams   
  
my (hopefully crosses fingers) future   
  
sitting in that seat being so beautiful   
  
"se...kaiba? what the hell are you here for?"   
  
2 b continued............. i know this was so short. sorry!!!! i will do another chapter late that is longer! 


End file.
